Genetic Access
The ability to access the genetic code. Also Called *DNA Access *Genetic Mastery *Self Access Modification Capabilities User has total access to the entire genetic code of their entire race within their DNA straight to the atomic levels, allowing them to use all the individual traits and abilities users never knew that had, even traits that disappear many years ago. User can also access a 739 kilobytes of encoded information hidden away in a single strain of DNA, with that kind of data storage, users can achieve new course of possibilities into the DNA code for potential self gene-splicing, modification, etc, with this genetic access users can find keeping the user perfectly healthy, curing any form of viruses at the genetic levels. The Dominant Genetics or Primary Genetic Code sequence in user's DNA, the users can decode the information allowing the user to change back to its original form, reversing back to normal without further severe side-effects, unnatural mutation and potential body damages. Applications *DNA Indexing - Have index of information of entire race. **Hive Genetic - Share the genetic material. *DNA Replication - Replicate any new form of DNA. **Knowledge Replication - Gain new forms of information **Power Replication - Gain new found abilities. Techniques *Amalgamation - Combine anything into single entity. **Gene-Splicing - Take the genetic coding from other creatures. **Hybrid Physiology - Create a unique hybrids. *Body Modification - Modify the entire body. **Bio-Augmentation - Augment any and all natural abilities. **Weaponized Body - Weaponize the body structure for combat purposes. *Curing - Cure anything at the genetic levels. **Health Optimization - Make users perfectly healthy. **Power Erasure - Strip any being of there powers. *DNA Vision - View the genetic code for further studies. **Decodification - Decode all genetic info *Dominant Genetics - With the dominant genetic code. **Status Lock - Allows the user to anchor themselves to their original form. *Genetic Form - Take the genetic code of a foreign species and take its form. **Conversion - Convert other beings in genetic level. *Genetic Traits - Use genetic traits of others. **Genetic Mimicry - And mimicry them. *Genetic Memory - Access the entire genetic memory. **Atavism - Access the lost genetic code. *Genetic Mutation - Natural genetic mutations. **Power Activation - Activates natural superior powers. *Power Bestowal - With enough information user can bestow powers to others. **Self-Power Bestowal - And them selfs. ***Power Restoration - Restore any lost or stolen powers. *Shapeshifting - Biologically alter once form. **Multi-Shapeshifting - And combine them. *Telomere Regeneration - Regenerate the telomere for longer or permanent life-span. Associations *Absolute Access - Absolute genetic access. *DNA Manipulation Limitations *May be weak against Genetic Cutting and DNA Disintegration. *May need to be cautious and careful. *May need to study everything about genetics for further care. *Users of Genetic Perfection are immune. Known Users *Mew (Pokemon) *Anubis (Stargate SG-1) *Nirrti (Stargate SG-1) *Jobe Wilkins (Whateley Academy) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power